Soul
by open door of hope
Summary: How far would you go to save the one you love? Would you risk your own soul for this person? Would you risk everything you are for love of would you join the enemy because you're scared to fight? what would you decide if this was you? edited by Sahitya Poonacha
1. prlong

""Run Mai!" A man cried out in the everlasting distance that separated him from the one he loved. But as he struggled to get to her the only thing in his way was the evil that puts him in the shadow within the eternal darkness of the night sky. As he collapsed to his knees from exhaustion, he was thinking about everything that led them there knowing that all he could do was hope against all odds that she was safe in her soulmate's arms whoever that one was. Now that the sun had risen high in the morning sky a shining hope for a new day and the evil in the eternal darkness of the night sky had been defeated, for now. As he rose to his feet the only thing he could think about was Mai.

edit by Sahitya Poonacha


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

note: edited by Sahitya Poonacha

note: I do not own ghost hunt or any song also an explaining in this story you only get your soulmate marks on your 18 birthday and when you touch them also, you both have to be 18 or older or it won't work.

"Mai, Happy eighteenth birthday!" Mai heard as she opens her eyes only to see the spirit plane and Gene. "Thanks, Gene, it's good to see you again", Mai said as she approached to hug him as soon as she touched him they started to glow as bright as the sun and their soulmate marks appeared with golden stars that surrounded them. They both back away from each other attempting to make sense of what just happened- 'How is she/he my mate when he/I am dead' they both thought at the same time just as they started to talk to each other.

Mai was woken up by her alarm clock, she rushed to the bathroom to check if it was all a dream but it was not a dream. Gene was her soulmate since she saw the golden star mark Mai cried softly thinking about what could have been she shook her head knowing she was going to be late for school Mai dressed slowly. Once done she began her walk to school hoping her day wold get better.

(skip time)

Mai ran out of school. She was hoping not to be late for work again. As Mai ran she tripped over her own two feet right into the bad boy of the high school named Takehiko(who was also a known gang leader, he had short hair that was right by his ears and lovely green eyes) as soon as he caught her golden sparks flew and another soulmate mark appeared on Mai's skin and everyone stopped walking knowing the signs of mates were finally meeting each other. They bowed their heads as a sign of respect to the new mates and the two bowed back.

Everything went back to normal except Takehiko had yet to let go of Mai "Um… Takehiko could you please let go of me, I have to go to work," a tired Mai said in a gentle tone.

He listened and took his arms off of her making sure she won't fall over, he then took her hand and pulled her into his black 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra car. It was an awkward silence until he asked: "Where do you work again?"

Mai laughed a little but then told him where she works, he started the car and took Mai to work neither said anything till Mai got to work.

"Um it was nice to meet you I'll see you soon," Takehiko said rubbing his neck. Mai turned slowly and smiled at him and said, "See you soon." She waved at him as he drove away, she then turned around and walk slowly into S.P.R.

To be continued.

Sorry that I haven't been writing as much but I just got a new computer.


	3. Chapter 3

note: I do not own ghost hunt or any song also an explaining in this story you only get your soulmate marks on your 18 birthday and when you touch them also, you both have to be 18 or older or it won't work. also edit by Sahitya Poonacha

On with the story….

"You're late Mai and so is the tea" Naru announced as he exited his office. "I know but something unexpected happened before I came to work," she said as she walks into the kitchen.

After she was done making his tea she softly knocked on his door, after a while she heard, "Come in Mai." She slowly walked into his office as she neared the desk she tripped but luckily Naru caught her right before she hit the floor. As soon as they touched, lights flashed and Mai once again had a golden mark on her body but this time shaped as lightning bolts both of them let go of the cup which fell on the cold ground which made a big thump that gave them a fright.

Mai look him into his dark eyes and said, "Ok this rare, how is it that I have more than two mates?" As soon as she said that Naru instead of answering her he turned to the door and yell, "Lin get in here now!"

Lin was in the room in two seconds flat, as soon as he enter the room he immediately scanned for any signs of danger but when he saw none he turned and faced Naru with his arms crossed trying to figure out what going on. When Naru said nothing Lin opened his mouth and started to ask what he wanted but before he could Naru cut him off when he said, "Touch Mai."

They both looked at each other and exclaimed, "What?!" At the same time Naru rolled his eyes and said once again, "Touch Mai's hand." This time they didn't ask but just did as they were told. As soon as they touched it was magic. They both started to glow a gold color and they both gave Naru the 'what the hell is going on?' look but he shook his head and looked at Mai then said, "Mai go to the bathroom and find your soulmate marks and tell me who, which, where and what color."

Mai nodded at him and went into the bathroom and took off her clothes to find that her soulmates' marks where all golden- Gene were the ones on her left shoulder and was shaped as stars, while Takehiko was on her heart shaped as a sword and shield, Lin's was on her right breast it was shaped as a wand and Naru's were on her right shoulder shaped as lightning bolts. As soon as she found them she put on all her clothes then she wrote down what, who, where and their color. She went right into Naru's office and gave him the piece of paper that had the information he asked for.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own ghost hunt or any song also an explaining in this story you only get your soulmate marks on your 18th birthday and when you touch them also, you both have to be 18 or older or it won't work.

"Mai what your mother maiden name," Naru questioned her as he quickly look through the informing but when Mai never answered him he looked up and saw that she that she had a faraway look to her she passed out suddenly but Lin caught her just in time.

(In the spirit plan with Mai)

"Mai, please wake up," a voice yelled at Mai from a faraway distance but her eyes stayed closed. "Mai wake up," she heard someone call again but this time she listened and opened her eyes. She tried to find the voice but all she saw were trees everywhere she looked around her, "Over here Mai and please hurry!"

She ran through the thick forest following the ominous voices but then they stopped altogether that's when Mai noticed that she was surrounded by people or spirits that she has never seen before but when she looked through the crowd she saw a very familiar face.

"Gene are you okay?" Mai yelled as she ran to him only to be stopped by the spirits. When she looked closely at Gene she saw he was chained down on his knees and he looked so broken she tried to push the spirits out of the way but was stopped when she heard a powerful voice ordering her to sit down. Mai tuned to the spirit that spoke to noticed that he had yellow hair and white eyes and was 5 inches tall than her and that he was very close to her.

Mai gave him a death stare and said, "I will not sit down until I know that Gene is ok" He looked shocked and enraged that she didn't listen to him. He looked at Mai and ordered her to- "sit down"- everyone around them slammed to the ground but Mai. She got very close to him where there was almost no space between them and said once again. "No." He reached out to force her to sit down but as soon as they touched moonlight encompassed them, he took his hands off of her as though she had burned him.

"Ok that's enough" Mai shouted and looked straight into the spirit eyes. But if you looked closely you would see that she was crying and shaking like a leaf which he did see.

"Who are you? Why is Gene chained down? Why am I here? Why do I have more than two mates? And why are all my mate marks golden? What going on?!" By the time she finished Mai was having a horrible panic attack. He notices this and took a few steps back and put his hands up to basically say- I mean no harm to you when Mai still hasn't calmed down.

He slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug putting her head right on his heart, "Breath in 1,2,3,4, and breath out 1,2,3,4,…" He repeated this until Mai listened to him and was calm he asked, "Better?" She pulled away from him and answered, "Better now you may please answer my question"

He nodded and replied, "For your first question my name is Yoshiaki, for your second question you are here to undergo a test which you passed when you did not listen to me. To answer your third question you have more than two mates because you will need the protecting that they will give and before you say you don't need protecting who wander off in every case. For your fourth question they represent the task at hand and your heart and for the last question he chained down because if you had not passed he would be sent away which reminds me to let Gene go she has passed."

The spirits surrounded him took off the chains and scattered and when they were gone Gene stood up and ran to Mai and hug her and whispered, "Thank you." He disappeared as though he was never there Mai looked around and turned to Yoshiaki then asked, "Where's Gene?" He answered, "He is safe and as a gift for passing this test when you wake he will be alive and I will become your proctor in the spirit plane and real life when wake Gene will be there which is now."

(In real life)

Mai opened her eyes and looked around her to see that none of her mates were there. She stood up and went to search for then and what she saw was worrying.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own ghost hunt or any song also something you need to for this story you only get your soulmate marks on your 18 birthday and when you touch them also, you both have to be 18 or older or it won't work. _"_ _This is out of body vision_ _"_ **"normal vision with gene"**

 **not edited**

Mai opened her eyes and looked around her to see, that noon of her mates were there. She stood up and went to search for them and what she saw worried her because she wasn't in S.P.R.

 _She was in a small area chained to the floor, then suddenly a man came into the room/cell and he looked like an Egyptian warrior but his armor it was almost dark red and for some reason, she knew it was the blood of innocent people. She found herself yell" You sick twisted bitch who did you kill?"_

 _He smirks evilly at her and went near her face where they lips were almost touching, he then leads in closest to her era and said whispers "Because you want to know so much my love, it's your dear little soul mate filthy blood that taints my beautiful white armor" he stepped back him right when she was about to kick him in his dumb face he started to laughed malevolently when he was done laughed he then just smirk and told her "The funny thing is I offer to not kill him if he told me how to you kill you but you want to know what he did to so generous offer, he spit in my face and said as long as he breathes he would never tell me how to kill you so I just decided to kill him because he wasn't any use to me anymore while not before I torture his Children let my soldiers have a little fun" He mocked while walking out the room but was stop by her because she was chanting a curse " Let this individual live forever let him suffer for his sinister doings punish the sons of his kin and let them all die a painful death at the age of 35 but because I am not one to punish people without of getting out you a way of forgiveness you shall live forever but when you find your soulmate and if you bound your soul to hers you shall become her slave and then and only then will your family be free from this fate but if she shall not take you then your fate has been sealed forever" The man cut off her head for the 100 time not thinking he could kill her but she die but this time she dies, the man was shocked when she but he was shocked that her head didn't go back on her body._

Suddenly Mai was pulled out of the dream right into her soulmate arms not know which one, but in this moment, she didn't care because all she wanted was to be held what she didn't notice was that she got a new soulmate mark. When she opened her eyes she was startled at what she saw because right in front of her was Mai dead boyfriend Akemi. She shook her head with uncertainty of what was going on and hoping that this was real and not just some messed up an illusion that her brain made up to soothe her. " Beautiful Dawn you're alive."

to be counted


End file.
